Through Shaded Eyes
by VampyrycPineapple
Summary: A 100 Themes Challenge, the themes can be found on my profile. Latest- Innocence.
1. Introduction

**I started a 100 themes challenge (I'll put it on my profile if you wanna try it too). My first one, and was written with no one special I mind.**

**1. Introduction**

~O~

When we first met, I turned bright red and you insulted my clothing.

_When they first met, it was like love at first sight._

When we first spent time together, we were lost in the library and you proposed a temporary alliance so we could find our way out.

_When they first spent time together, he asked her out._

When we first had class together, you were teaching.

_When they first had a class together, they passed notes behind the teacher's back._

When we successfully completed our first mission, it took days for up to stop smiling.

_When their first date went mostly well, they were happy for the rest of the night._

When we first had dinner together, it was at the fanciest restaurant in town and there were bugs in my earrings and your collar.

_When they first had dinner together, he ended up getting his hamburger all down his shirt._

When you first kissed me, it was an accident while you saved my life.

_When she first kissed him, it had taken her many weeks of careful planning._

When we got in our first fight, we were locked in a room together and worked it out so we could escape with intact body parts.

_When they got in their first fight, her friends got together with his and solved the problem for them._

When you messed up and put me in danger, you immediately apologized and not-so-secretly got revenge on the one responsible.

_When he messed up and put her in danger, he told her to relax a little, it wasn't like she could've died or anything._

When we started dating, nothing went the way it was planned.

_When they broke up, her friends ditched her so they could remain popular._

When we first had slept together, it was a conscience decision that we both agreed would happen.

_When they first slept together, they were both drunk and thought they were still together._

When you proposed, I said yes and was in a blissful mood for the rest of the month.

_When he started stalking her, she called the cops on him and filed for a restraining order._

When I got pregnant for the first time, you told everyone you knew.

_When she got pregnant, he mugged the father._

When I gave birth for the first time, it was in the most secure place you could set up and only people that you trusted were allowed in.

_When she first gave birth, she was worried how she'd pay for the hospital bill. He used money that he had stolen from his work to pay for it._

When I first saw our daughter, I fell in love, again.

_When he first saw her son, it was after breaking into her house._

When our daughter first brought a boy home, you threatened him. He only took you seriously when he learned who you were.

_When her son first brought a girl home, she was wasted._

When our son proposed to his girlfriend, you thought I couldn't see your eyes getting a little watery.

_When her daughter got pregnant, she wanted to commit suicide._

When we saw our first grandchild, you said your life was complete.

_Three weeks after her grandchild turned eight, she finally killed herself._

When you died, I thought I was dead too.

_When he learned she was dead, he went on a murdering spree._

When my eyes began to close, I knew that you were waiting.

_When his lethal injection was administered, he saw the object of his obsession._

You convinced me that being a Cahill wasn't a curse.

_She wished her life had a purpose. _


	2. Love

**Yes, it's probably cliche, and horrible. But I still love Evan, but this as an AU where he freaked out when he learned about the Cahills' existence.**

~O~

She loved Evan.

He was sweet and kind and adorkable.

However, sometimes she compared him to someone who was snobbish and rude and richer than her.

Evan was better she convinced herself, Evan would never leave her behind.

But, she forgot that she was a Cahill and Evan wasn't (_he_, on the other hand, was a Cahill too).

All her fellow Cahills thought that her and Evan made the cutest couple, _the bookworm and the computer nerd_, they said, _a perfect match_. _Except…_

Except Evan wasn't a Cahill.

And only a Cahill can comprehend what Cahill are and do.

So even though she loved Evan, he dumped her for a _normal, non-Cahill_ girl.

For some reason, the boy, _well, no,_ she thought forcefully, Evan _was the boy, _he's_ the man. _The _man_ that she sometimes compared him to was there for her.

The _man_ was charming and nice and forgivable.

While the Ian had left her behind before, he had come back. _Evan didn't_.

Ian was a Cahill and a fellow branch leader, so he _understood_ the pressure she was constantly put under. _Evan_ thought that putting up with stupid teachers assigning him homework on something that he knew already was the worst thing that he would ever have to do.

Ian didn't dump her.

_Because_, Amy realized, it's in the tenses. She loved Evan; she wasn't in love with Evan.

_She was _in love_ with Ian._


	3. Light

**I know that this also might be somewhat cliche. ****And I guess I kinda got off topic in the middle… Meh, heat and light often go hand in hand anyway**

~O~

Sinead enjoyed light. She didn't enjoy the heat that _oh so_ often came with it. She was an Ekaterina, she was a Starling, and she was scared of heat.

_How could she be frightened of something so petty?_ They asked her, leering down at her; _you should be ashamed of yourself_.

And she was embarrassed. Not because of the other Ekats were teasing her, but because she hadn't listened to the Cahill siblings, they, _for some reason_, tried to _warn_ them. And what did she do? She ignored them. And when the Institute exploded, she and her brothers were out of the running.

So when she wakes up screaming, flailing her arms about trying helplessly to ward off phantom flames, she developed a small sense of self-loathing.

To make it worse, only _she_ was the one to make it out with only scars. Ned kept getting the _worst_ headaches and Ted was _blind_.

It's her punishment, Sinead convinces herself, for leading the three of them into a trap, her brothers are the ones that suffer for her. And she hates the small flicker of relief deep inside her that _it wasn't _her_ who was helpless._

Consequently when the doctors declare them stable enough to leave the hospital, she goes off back into the Clue hunt, _her brothers tagging along against her wishes, because what if she lead them into another trap? _Except this time, she isn't trying to win for the eternal glory; it's for the small chance that it might heal her brothers.

And when she hears the explosions going on beneath them, _and she _knows_ it's an explosion because she's _survived_ one; _Sinead _feels_ the flames again and briefly hallucinates the ghostly light of the flames flickering off the wall.

Sinead wonders if she's crazy. Crazy for ever wanting to take part in this deadly obstacle course where the other people, the other _living_, _breathing_ people are merely seen as obstacles, _she'd read Alistair's report of Irina's death_; crazy for putting Ned and Ted in danger, _all three of them could've _died.; crazy for thinking that she could ever, possibly win, _but she _has_ to, to see if they can be healed._

When Dan offers to remake the serum for Ned and Ted, how could she refuse? But she _sees _the diagrams the Holt girl drew, and she thinks, _if I can't help my brothers, then I must be able to help someone else's. _And she says no.

She said no to being afraid of heat. She said no to be able to start fully enjoying a walk on a bright day again. She says no to hating the sun.

And Sinead welcomes the light again.

_But in the form of florescent light bulbs at the hospital. _


	4. Dark

**Have you noticed my drabbles are getting shorter? I think they are, but they still have that sense of completeness too… **

**CC please?**

**4. Dark**

~O~

She was born into Darkness.

She _reveled _in it.

When her _mother_, who was her _idol_, the whole reason she was Dark in the first place went insane. She decided she didn't want to be Dark anymore _(and apparently, neither did her brother)._

So they plan_hide_ and plan_lie_ and plan_steal_ and hide_plan_ and plan_act_ and steal information_pretend_ and plan_worry_ and lie_plan_ and plan_lie_.

And they escaped; they broke away from the Dark soul that was their mother, even though they were both terrified, they had _gotten away_. (She almost wishes that the two of them could've celebrated their new Light souls, but then they wouldn't have been there for Ian to disown Mother).

However, they have an unsaid pact to not go too far Light, it could be as bad for them as the Dark was for Mother.

But her brother changes, it isn't obvious at first, but when he's dealing with the Lucians it becomes obvious. His soul is no longer Dark enough to deal with them anymore. Ian's soul is now the lightest shade of gray possible,_ (but technically, his soul is still gray, so he's not too far Light),_ and when dealing with Dark souls, that's not good. So she resolves to be Darker than her brother. Just because he loves _(yes, loves, she's not blind you know)_ the Cahill girl, he is not longer cold enough to deal with the most ruthless group on the planet.

And the concept of Gray enters Natalie's head one night.

But is it _possible?_

A gray soul was unheard of.

Before Natalie.

Because Natalie Kabra can't _not_ be able to do something.

And Natalie's soul becomes a neutral gray. It is not too Dark, like her mother's, or too Light like her brother's.

Natalie was born into Darkness, swayed into the Light and destined to be Gray.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Right, so i know it's been a while, but this one really stumped me for a bit. Sure it gave me inspiration for an entire website, but for a drabble, nothing. Until last night, around midnight.** **When I also couldn't sleep. Please note that Dan's like four in this, so Amy's only seven.**

**CC please.**

~O~

Dan woke up in cold sweat.

It was the third night that week that he had woken up because of a nightmare. A nightmare of the fire.

The flames flickering eerily against the windows, the screams of someone trapped inside, Amy's meaningless words whispered in his ear.

Why couldn't he just _forget_?

He curled up into a ball in the sweaty sheets, unlike Daddy or Mommy; Auntie Beatrice didn't take well to little kids waking her up because they had a nightmare. It wasn't like she could help much anyway, she'd just tell him to be quiet and go back to bed.

Besides, Amy was much better at making him feel better.

Amy.

Maybe Amy could help him sleep.

He rolled out off bed, dragging his sheets with him as he walked across the hall. Amy's room was pink. Bright, nasty, hot pink with lacey trash can linings and ruffles on the drapes. Her room was also enough to give him nightmares.

"Amy?" Dan asked hesitantly walking into her room. "Are you awake?"

She didn't move.

This would take more then talking.

"Amy." He said more confidently and a little bit louder. "Amy, _wake up_."

Nothing.

"Amy." He tugged on her blanket. "Amy please wake up."

Amy's eyes shot open. "Dan? What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?"

"I had another nightmare."

Amy's face instantly softened. "Oh Dan. Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

He nodded.

"Okay, why don't you walk around to the other side of the bed." Dan sleepily stumbled around Amy's twin bed and climbed in the other side. Amy tucked him in next to him.

"'Night Amy."


	6. Breaking Away

**Don't ask me where this came from, because I honestly don't know.**

**CC please?**

~O~

Irina was a Lucian.

A good one.

And yet, she was faced with a sudden hesitation.

Should she go in there?

Or not?

Sure, she had previously tried to warn away the Cahill girl, but she was too determined.

She kind of reminded Irina of herself when she was fourteen, and had just started to be watched by the KGB, good times.

Except that her time in the KGB was cut short by her pregnancy.

Nikolai.

Her son.

And he wasn't coming back.

Irina had a decision that could involve the Cahill kids' lives, and here she was, worrying about her dead son.

She was a Lucian.

Lucians don't hesitate.

Lucians don't suspect their branch leader of killing their sons.

She couldn't just stand back and let another child die on her watch.

She _couldn't_.

Irina was a Lucian.

They were going to _die_.

She was a Lucian.

Irina was a mother.

The two different sides of her couldn't exist in harmony.

So, should she leave them there to burn like their parents did, or does she go in and save them and die herself.

_Nikolai_.

She could save them.

She couldn't save _him_.

Irina was a Lucian.

But she was a mother first and foremost.


	7. Heaven

**I'm setting the bar really high for daily updates. ****Because it isn't going to happen often. Just be happy I'm spending my little period of creativity with this.**

**CC please?**

~O~

Heaven.

It was a vague concept.

One that any respectable man or woman believed in.

And yet, with whatever it was that Gideon was working on, she began to question its existence.

When she died, would she really go there?

When her four—no, five children died, would they go there too?

Or not?

Would they all be doomed to Hell for all eternity?

Did Heaven even exist?

It was supposedly everyone's paradise.

And yet. . .

She'd give up her shot if only her family would get back together again.

But when was that going to happen. Never?

She still had hope.

However small it was.

And Olivia looks at Madeleine and sees part of each of her siblings that she would never get to meet, and would instantly trade everything she has if only they could meet their little sister.

But it never happens.

And Madeleine doesn't see Luke or Tom or Katie or Jane. She'll never know how much that they would love her. She'll never know how they'd all put aside their differences - if only or a little while – just to talk to her, to get to know her, to innocently corrupt her, because they'll never even know that she exists.

And if they did. . .

That would be her Heaven.


	8. Innocence

**This is short. But I can't make it longer. And I really just _didn't_ feel like doing some Cheesy piece about how someone had lost their innocence a long time ago.**

**And yes, I am proud of the poem.**

**CC?**

~O~

Innocence.

As white and pure as snow.

But snow can be stained with red.

_Droplets dripping down from a bloody blade._

_Splashing the snowflakes lying on the ground._

_Look around the empty glade._

_And all is over without a sound._

Isabel had always been insane.

It was merely a matter of her acting skills.

And Isabel was a Vesper.


End file.
